


Dean's favourite thing

by spnskinnyballs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnskinnyballs/pseuds/spnskinnyballs
Summary: Dean's p.o.v of one thing he loves





	Dean's favourite thing

It was my absolute favourite thing to do. Don’t get me wrong, the feeling of her sucking my dick was fucking incredible. But, going down on her? 

Damn.

I’d do that every single day. Multiple times a day if she’d let me.

Having her run her fingers through my hair, shoving her cunt into my face so that i could lick every drop of her up, Jesus fucking Christ. Tasting her as she got wetter and wetter made my dick physically hurt it got so hard.

And hearing her scream my name as she could barely catch her breath, shouting for me not to stop and that she’s so fucking close? Fuck.

I swear sometimes i could cum just from having her legs wrapped around my shoulders with my tongue on her clit.


End file.
